


Yugioh 7Ds

by Tohka_Yatogami



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohka_Yatogami/pseuds/Tohka_Yatogami
Summary: (Imported from fanfiction.net)The power of the Head, Body, Arms, Legs, Wings, Tail, and Heart of a legendary Dragon has protected the world for ages. In the current era, the power of this Dragon and the seven Dragons who serve it have become cards in the game of Duel Monsters wielded by the seven who possess these markings. Can these seven fight of the returning darkness?
Relationships: Jack/Carly - Relationship, OC/Crow, Yusei/Akiza
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**With how my ARC-V story's going, I decided to fish this old idea out and finally make it a reality. So, welcome to my Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds story, which is known as... Yu-Gi-Oh 7Ds for reasons the summary makes fairly obvious. *chuckles* Anyways, this story is a pretty much a retelling of 5Ds' story with a seventh Dragon among the Signer Dragons, which I'll only say is a WATER monster for now.**

**As for the OC who owns this Dragon? I'll let this first chapter fully introduce them, but I will say that it's a female Turbo Duelist, since we have mostly guys in the Signers. That, and since Carly only got a single Turbo Duel because her relationship with Jack got reset (which I will NOT do if anyone asks), leaving Sherry and Akiza as the only Turbo Duelists along the major female characters.**

**For a while, this story may update slowly, especially when it comes to Turbo Duels, as Speed Counters have always been a little hard for me to understand. It's for this reason that my friend and fellow author, Shini Kurogane, will be helping me out with them. Hopefully, I'll eventually get the hang of it and allow updates to become more frequent over time.**

**Now, without giving its actual abilities until she summons it during this chapter? My OC's Dragon is meant to be like Jack's, being strong and having more ATK than the other female Signers, along with having a strong effect that's kept most of the Signer Dragons as good monsters to have even after all these years. The deck my OC uses should also help balance it, as the monsters in her deck and her Dragon lack a connection.**

**Since I'm also doing an ARC-V fanfic, for anyone that's curious about what kind of Synchro Monsters can appear? While I can't make any promises on what will appear, I can say that any Synchro Monster that isn't a Wind Witch, a variant of Clear Wing, a Duel Dragon counterpart to the main Signer Dragons, or any Synchro that relies on a Xyz, Pendulum, or Link monster has a chance to appear.**

**Now, with all of that covered? Let's get this story stared!**

* * *

**[Chapter 1 - The Seventh Signer]**

The scene opened to New Domino City, where a large crowd was gathered as a duel was about to begin. While this was happening, one of the two duelists was in a garage, taking deep breathes as they readied themselves for this moment.

"OK, you've been preparing for this day for a while now... just one more duel until you reach the finish line." They breathed.

_"Attention Duelists, the Duel will begin in 5 minutes. Begin your final preparations."_ A voice said, only heard in both duelists' garages.

Hearing the announcement, the Turbo Duelist took one last deep breath and then exhaled, grabbing their helmet before putting it on and grabbing her Duel Disk, which was a black and white hybrid type with glowing light blue extensions jutting out of a few spots.

They then turned to their Duel Runner that resembled their Duel Disk, only if it was incredibly sleek and smooth in design, and able to stand upright without a kick stand. As its owner sat down and put their Duel Disk in place, they reached into their riding suit to take out a locket with a photo of a young man of 6-years.

"Let's do this." They declared.

They closed their locket before focusing ahead, readying for the moment the MC called them onto the field.

* * *

Back with the crowd, the Master of Ceremonies grabbed his microphone, ready to begin announcing this duel.

"Duelists young and old, professional and amateur alike! It's the moment you've been waiting for... so make some noise!" The MC declared.

The crowd went wild as they heard that.

"Our two duelists have fought tooth and nail to get to this point! To become the Dueling Queen of New Domino, and stand on the same level as our recently crowned Dueling King, Jack Atlas, before deciding which of them will become our true Master of Faster!" The MC continued.

Everyone's cheering continued as all the spotlights aimed themselves towards the first garage entrance.

"And now, for our first duelist, she's a pro that's been on the circuit for a few years, hoping to finally reach the peak so she can claim it as her own! I present to you... Izumi Nakajima, the Road Cruiser!" He announced.

A black and gray Duel Runner shot out as the garage door opened, revealing a young woman in a matching riding suit on it. Many in the crowd began cheering for her. Soon after, all but one spotlight focused on Izuki moved to the second garage door.

"Now, for our second duelist, we have a young rookie who's blazed through the ranks of Dueling world at the speed of light with passion and determination that's left many falling behind! I present to you... Alicia Fenster, the Lightspeed Legend!" The MC continued.

The door opened, revealing the mysterious Duelists from before, now revealed to be female as her Duel Runner shot out and blazed across her track with incredible speed that showed its impressive craftsmanship.

Now with the spotlight on her, a few details of her appearance could actually be seen.

She had long blue and light blue hair, based on the few strands that couldn't fit in her helmet, with her riding suit being a predominantly blue one-piece (showing her fairly gifted bust), short-sleeved jacket and miniskirt combination with white shoulder pads and black markings.

She also had elbow-length blue gloves with white shoulder pads, black shorts, and blue knee-length, form-fitting boots with white knee pads to complete its design.

"Time to duel at Lightspeed!" Alicia exclaimed.

Hearing that line, all her respective fans among the crowd began cheering for her as she caught up to Izumi, with both of them parking their Duel Runners at the starting line.

"You've come far for a 15-year old kid, but I can promise you that my experience on a runner will be your roadblock." Izumi taunted.

"Then I'll just jump that roadblock." Alicia replied, unfazed by her words.

Both of them activated Speed World, right as the MC explained things to everyone new in the crowd that was unfamiliar with the unique Field Spell's nature. Once he finished, a virtual countdown appeared as twelve lights on it quickly began to fade away.

**"Turbo Duelists, countdown initiated!"**

Alicia and Izumi readied themselves, both having the intent to turn the corner and get the First Turn in this Duel.

**"Ready, Set... Duel!"**

Both of them immediately took off, with Alicia quickly bending her Duel Runner to the left as it got dangerously close to what most people knew would tip a common Runner over and cost her the duel by a wipe out... only for it to hold as she easily made the turn.

"No way!" Izumi shouted in disbelief.

"And Alicia takes the first turn, showing us why she's called the Lightspeed Legend!" The MC announced.

The crowd cheered as Izumi regained her focus.

**Alicia Fenster - 4000 LP (SC: 1)**   
**Izumi Nakajima - 4000 LP (SC: 1)**

With that, Alicia reached for her first card.

"My turn, draw!" She shouted.

**Turn 1: Alicia (6 Cards)**

Looking at her hand, she saw a good monster to start things off with.

"I'll play my Tech Genus Rush Rhino, in Attack mode!" Alicia decided.

A cyborg Rhino appeared on her left side.

**(Level 4, ATK: 1600 | DEF: 800)**

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." She finished.

Izumi reached for her next card.

"My turn, draw!" She shouted.

**Turn 2: Izumi (6 Cards)**

**Alicia Fenster - SC: 2  
Izumi Nakajima - SC: 2**

She looked at her hand, calculating her first combo.

"I'll summon my Archfiend Heiress." Izumi stated.

A small demonic looking girl with a ram skull mask covering her face appeared, giving a slight cackle.

**(Level 3, ATK: 1000 | DEF: 0)**

"Now, since I have an Archfiend on my field, I'll special summon my Archfiend Commander!" She continued.

A purple and gray demon formed, sparking slightly as it made its appearance.

**(Level 6, ATK: 2500 | DEF: 1200)**

"Unfortunately, doing this means I can't use it to attack this turn, so I'll instead use its effect to destroy my Archfiend Heiress.

The girl screamed as she burst apart.

"Because a card effect destroyed her, I can use my Archfiend Heiress' effect to bring my Archfiend Cavalry to my hand, and then I'll end my turn." Izumi finished.

The card jutted from her deck and she grabbed it.

"My turn, draw!" Alicia shouted, grabbing her card.

**Turn 3: Alicia (5 Cards)**

**Alicia Fenster - SC: 3  
Izumi Nakajima - SC: 3**

She saw the spell she got, smiling as this gave her just what she needed to gain a lead.

"I'll start by special summoning my Tech Genus Booster Raptor, followed by my Tech Genus Warwolf!" She stated, playing both.

A cyborg bird and bipedal wolf appeared together.

**Tech Genus Booster Raptor  
(Level 1, ATK: 400 | DEF: 300)**

**Tech Genus Warwolf  
(Level 3, ATK: 1200 | DEF: 0)**

"Then I'll summon my Tech Genus Cyber Magician." Alicia continued.

A small kid wearing blue armor appeared.

"Now, I tune my Level 1 Cyber Magician to my Level 4 Rush Rhino!" She stated.

Cyber Magician turned into a Synchro Ring as Rush Rhino followed, turning the beast into a green outline.

_"Bionic Warrior of great strength, smash all the walls in my way and bring me to victory!"_ Alicia chanted.

**"SYNCHRO SUMMON!"**

A powerful warrior with an axe dropped into view, swinging it as he shouted.

"Swing your axe! Level 5, Tech Genus Power Gladiator!" Alicia announced.

She then played a Spell card.

"Now I'll activate the Speed Spell - Speed Striker!" She continued.

**_Speed Spell - Speed Striker (Quick-Play Spell)_ **

**_Effect: If you have 3 or more Speed Counters, you can increase the ATK of one monster on the field by 800 for every other monster on the field until the End Phase._ **

Warwolf and Booster Raptor both began emitting a yellow aura, which flowed into Power Gladiator.

"Because I have at least 3 Speed Counters, my Power Gladiator gets 800 attack points for every monster aside from itself, which gives it a bonus of 1600!" Alicia revealed.

**(Tech Genus Power Gladiator | ATK: 3900)**

Izumi paled at that.

"Archfiend Commander won't survive that!" She realized, bracing herself for an attack.

"Battle! Power Gladiator attacks your Archfiend Commander!" Alicia ordered.

Power Gladiator readied his axe as he leaped towards the demonic monster, then swung his axe into its torso, causing it to bend back before it exploded.

**Izumi Nakajima - 2600 LP (SC: 2)**

"There it is! Alicia has drawn first blood in this duel! Now with less speed on her side, how will Izumi retake the lead?" The MC announced.

Alicia smiled at her small achievement.

"And with that, I'll end my turn." She finished.

Izumi reached for her next card.

"My turn, draw!" Izumi shouted.

**Turn 4: Izumi (6 Cards)**

**Alicia Fenster - SC: 4  
Izumi Nakajima - SC: 3**

She placed a monster on her Duel Disk.

"I play the Archfiend Cavalry that I brought to my hand on my last turn." She began.

A horse with glowing eyes and armor galloped into view, along with a skeleton knight.

**(Level 4, ATK: 1900 | DEF: 0)**

"However, he won't stick around for long, because I'm special summoning a second Archfiend Commander and destroying it with the same effect as the first." Izumi declared.

As the second Archfiend Commander appeared, the knight and horse both burst apart.

"Because it was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the graveyard? I can use my archfiend Cavalry to bring back my Archfiend Heiress." Izumi continued.

The demonic girl returned, cackling as she did.

"I'll set a card face down, and then end my turn." She finished.

Alicia reached for her next card.

"My turn, draw!" Alicia shouted.

**Turn 5: Alicia (2 Cards)**

**Alicia Fenster - SC: 5  
Izumi Nakajima - SC: 4**

Seeing nothing she could use in her hand, and checking Izumi's field, Alicia felt nervous about her next move. However, she eventually decided that bringing back Archfiend Heiress meant Izumi had plans for it.

Turning her Duel Runner around and driving it backwards, she pointed her hand at Archfiend Heiress.

"Battle! Tech Genus Power Gladiator, attack Archfiend Heiress!" She declared.

Power Gladiator lunged at Archfiend Heiress, who gasped as he approached.

"Nice try, but I activate the Trap card, Mirror Force!" Izumi revealed, smirking as the card revealed itself.

"Crap!" Alicia panicked.

All three of her monsters disappeared, making her sweat slightly.

"I activate the effects of all my destroyed monsters! First, my Power Gladiator lets me draw a card!" She replied.

She drew it, and her eyes widened at what she got.

"Then using my Booster Raptor and Warwolf's effects, I can add new Tech Genus monsters to my hand, provided they aren't another Warwolf of Booster Raptor!" Alicia continued, right as two cards popped out of her deck.

She took the cards, which were Tech Genus Jet Falcon and Tech Genus Striker, and put them in her hand.

"I'll end my turn..." She finished.

Most of Alicia's fans looked worried, while Izumi's began to cheer loudly.

"My turn, draw!" Izumi shouted as she drew it.

**Turn 6: Izumi (4 Cards)**

**Alicia Fenster - SC: 6  
Izumi Nakajima - SC: 5**

Looking at what she drew, a confident smirk formed on her face.

"I summon my Dark Resonator!" She announced.

A small demon creature with a metal helmet, angry eyes, and a toothy grin appeared. In its hand, a small tuning fork could be seen.

**(Level 3, ATK: 1300 | DEF: 300)**

"Uh oh, I've seen Jack use that enough times to know what kind of trouble it can bring..." Alicia worriedly remarked.

"Exactly, because now I tune my Level 3 Dark Resonator to my Level 3 Archfiend Heiress!" Izumi replied, raising a hand.

Dark Resonator hit its tuning fork, making it become three Synchro rings as Archfiend Heiress turned into a green outline, with Alicia staring as she wondered what Archfiend she was about to Synchro Summon.

_"Oh, mighty Summoned Skull, rise from the depths of the underworld and grab the power of Synchro to purge my enemies!"_ She chanted, closing her eyes.

**"SYNCHRO SUMMON!"**

And as her chant described, a monster resembling the Summoned Skull appeared, with its wings bent to show a Synchro ring circling them.

"Rise! Level 6, Archfiend's Call!" Izumi announced.

**(Level 6, ATK: 2500 | DEF: 1200)**

Seeing the skeletal monster, which let out a sickening growl, Alicia sweated a little.

'Well, at least it wasn't as bad of a monster as I thought, but still...' She thought.

"Battle! Archfiend's Call and Archfiend Commander, attack her directly!" Izumi ordered, pointing at her opponent.

Archfiend's Call went first, hitting her with a surge of lightning.

**Alicia Fenster - 1500 LP (SC: 4)**

Archfiend Commander was next, rushing forward as it unleashed its own surge of lightning at Alicia, making everyone gasp.

"Is this it for Alicia!?" The MC asked.

"No, not even close!" She answered.

Izumi's eyes widened as Alicia revealed her face-down, making her eyes widen at what it was.

"I activate my Trap card, Counter Gate! Now your attack is negated!" Alicia countered.

Archfiend Commander's lightning headed towards a gate, where a Red Dragon put its hands up to stop the lightning from hitting Alicia.

"Now, I get to draw a card, and if it's a monster? I can summon it in attack mode after this effect is resolved." Alicia continued.

She drew a card, but it wasn't a monster.

"Then I'll end my turn here." Izumi finished.

"Alicia has managed to hold on by a thread, but if she can't protect herself against the onslaught of another two attacks? Then the Lightspeed Legend may be forced to make a sudden stop!" The MC announced.

Alicia soon reached for her next card.

'I can win this... I just need one more card, and I'll have just the combo to turn this duel around!' She thought, closing her eyes.

She took a deep breath, and then...

"My turn, _draw_!" Alicia exclaimed.

**Turn 7: Alicia (7 Cards)**

**Alicia Fenster - SC: 5  
Izumi Nakajima - SC: 6**

Looking at the card she drew, her eyes widened as she drew just the card she needed.

"Since you're the only one with a monster on their field, I can special summon my Tech Genus Striker to the field through its effect!" Alicia stated.

A man in a blue cybernetic suit rushed onto the field.

**(Level 2, ATK: 800 | DEF: 0)**

"Next up, I'll summon my Tech Genus Catapult Dragon!" She continued.

Next to appear was a purple quadrupedal Dragon with cybernetic legs, long wings, and a large horn resembling a ladder.

**(Level 2, ATK: 900 | DEF: 1300)**

"And now I'll use its effect to summon a Level 3 or lower Tech Genus Tuner monster from my hand! I choose my Tech Genus Jet Falcon!" Alicia revealed, flipping the card out.

As it hit her Duel Disk, a cyborg Falcon appeared from a light shot off Catapult Dragon's horn.

**(Level 3, ATK: 1400 | DEF: 1200)**

"With them on the field, I'll play two cards face down, and then tune my Level 3 Tech Genus Jet Falcon with my Level 2 Catapult Dragon!" She declared.

Jet Falcon became three Synchro rings that Catapult Dragon flew into as it became a green outline.

_"Oh, great bookkeeper that chronicles the lives of the Tech Genus warriors, please lend me your aid by writing the story of this new legend!"_ Alicia chanted.

**"SYNCHRO SUMMON!"**

A man wearing a white outfit appeared, holding a book in his hand.

"Come forth! Level 5, Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!" Alicia announced.

**(Level 5, ATK: 2400 | DEF: 1800)**

Turning her Duel Runner around, Alicia pointed at Alicia.

"Oh, and when I use Jet Falcon for a Synchro Summon? It deals you 500 points of damage." She mentioned.

**Izumi Nakajima - 2100 LP**

Izumi sweated as she looked at Alicia's field, expecting her to use her other Tuner to bring out a Level 7 Synchro Monster, and then...

"I'll end my turn." Alicia stated.

That caught her by surprise, but she shrugged it off and reached for her next card.

"My turn, draw!" She shouted.

**Turn 8: Izumi (4 Cards)**

**Alicia Fenster - SC: 5  
Izumi Nakajima - SC: 6**

She saw she had drawn a Tuner, and just the one she needed to really deal some major damage to Alicia.

"I summon Stygian Security!" She revealed.

A flying imp-like creature with a red headlight on its head appeared, with the headlight glowing as its chattering teeth replaced the sound of a siren.

**(Level 1, ATK: 100 | DEF: 600)**

"I now tune my Level 1 Stygian Security with my Level 6 Archfiend Commander!" Izumi declared.

The same Synchro Ring and outline routine repeated itself.

_"The beating pulse of a new ruler, emerge from within the chaos!"_ Izumi chanted with her eyes closed.

**"SYNCHRO SUMMON!"**

A stick-shaped fiend with a white face and wings appeared.

"My pride! Level 7, Chaos King Archfiend!" Izumi announced.

**(Level 7, ATK: 2600 | DEF: 2600)**

Alicia gave a slight smile, having gambled that she'd bring out a monster with such an effect.

"Battle! I attack with my Chaos King Archfiend, and-" Izumi declared, throwing her hand out.

At that moment, Alicia smirked.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap card, Urgent Tuning, so now I can Synchro Summon a monster before you initiate your attack!" Alicia shouted.

Izumi was surprised, but soon laughed in response.

"Even if you do Synchro Summon, there isn't a monster in your Extra Deck that can save you now!" She replied.

"You're right... for my Synchro Monsters that are Tech Genus monsters that is." Alicia replied, smiling as she said the last part.

Hearing that, Izumi's eyes widened.

'This is it... I've never used you before now, but now it's time for you to spread your wings and shine!' Alicia thought.

She rose her hand up.

"The time has come to reveal my secret weapon! I tune my Level 2 Tech Genus Striker with my Level 5 Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!" Alicia continued.

Striker turned into two rings that surrounded Hyper Librarian, turning him into a green outline.

_"Crystalline mirror born from the eternal ice of Winter, capture the image of my radiance in your form and reflect me a path to victory at Lightspeed!"_ She chanted.

**"SYNCHRO SUMMON!"**

Flying out of the Synchro Summon's light came a Dragon made entirely of ice, with some of it possessing an iridescent tone.

The Dragon lacked a mouth, arms, or legs, and had four dark blue eyes and four long wings, with its amazingly long tail tipped by what resembled a detailed snowflake.

"Shine Bright! Level 7, Crystal Mirror Dragon!" Alicia announced.

**_Crystal Mirror Dragon (WATER)_ **

**_Level 7 - Synchro_ **   
**_ATK: 2700 | DEF: 2300_ **

**_(One Tuner and 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters)_ **

**_Effect:_ ** _  
**When a card effect targets this monster, or a monster effect activates when battling this monster, negate the effect and end/skip the opponent's Battle Phase and then halve the ATK of every monster on your opponent's field. This monster can attack twice during your Battle Phase.** _

Everyone in the audience looked at the Dragon in awe, right as Alicia felt a familiar sensation burning her arm.

'My arm's burning again!' She realized.

Looking at her left arm, the sight of a glowing red mark in the shape of lines that made something that resembled a strange comma could be seen. As its image reflected into her eyes, she recalled everything that led her to this point.

* * *

_The scene opens to 15 years ago, where a newborn Alicia was seen in her mother's arms, smiling happily as she bit on her blanket with her toothless mouth. Standing by her mother was her father and older brother of 6 years._

_"I still can't believe I have a baby sister now. She's so beautiful." Her brother smiled, rubbing his cheek._

_"She's got your mom's hair and my eyes, unlike the other way around you got." Her father joked._

_"Hey!" Her brother exclaimed, giving a playful pout._

_The baby Alicia giggled at that, reaching out to her brother, surprising him as her mother let out a slight giggle._

_"I think she wants her big brother to hold her." Her mother assumed._

_She carefully moved Alicia into her brother's arms, helping her with holding her head as she looked at him._

_"Bah, bah!" Alicia smiled, reaching for him._

_He held out a finger, letting her grab it as she closed her eyes, letting out a happy giggle._

_"Hey there Alicia. I'm Ray, your older brother." Ray greeted, smiling at seeing her smile._

_A small sigh escaped his throat._

_"Man, I really wish dad and I didn't have to leave today. It just feels wrong to leave right after she was just born." Ray remarked._

_"Hey, don't worry. There will be plenty of time to bond with your sister. Besides, she did come a little early." Their mother replied._

_"You sure you'll be OK without us? I know what you might say, but my boss will totally understand if I need to delay this project since I already warned him that I had a daughter on the way." Their father asked._

_His wife rolled her eyes at that, making him let out an awkward chuckle._

_"I told you already, I'll be fine. My sister can always come over and help out if I need her to. Besides, I'm pretty sure your boss wants to get your project finished sooner than later." Their mother replied._

_"Alright, alright. Since you clearly used the project card, I'll trust you on this." Their father replied._

_He lowered his head and kissed her on the forehead, then did the same with Alicia's forehead._

_"Come on Ray, let's go." He said._

_"Right, here mom." Ray replied, handing Alicia to her._

_She took Alicia in her hands, but before they left..._

_"Wait, before we leave, how about a family photo? This is our first memory together." Their mother suggested, holding out her phone._

_"Oh, good idea!" Ray agreed._

_Their father looked for a nurse, clearing his throat to get her attention._

_"Could you take a photo of us?" He requested._

_The nurse nodded as he gave her the phone, taking their first... and last picture as a family._

* * *

_The scene opens to the 4th anniversary of the tragedy known as Zero Reverse, showing Alicia and her mother inside their home, celebrating the former's birthday which had been on the same day the original Ener-D reactor exploded._

_Alicia smiled as she saw her mother bring in her birthday cake and a small box that was her present._

_"Alright Alicia, make a wish." Her mother smiled._

_"Right, and what I wish for is..." She replied, whispering the rest under her breath._

_She then blew out the four candles. Once that was done, her pat her on the head._

_"Sweetie, this year's present is a little different, because... it also has a story that I feel you're now old enough to understand at least a little bit about." Her mother stated._

_Alicia blinked a few times, not getting what she meant._

_"Why don't you open the present first? It might help you understand a little." She suggested._

_"OK mama." Alicia replied._

_She unwrapped the small box, then opened it to reveal the locket she wore in the present day._

_"What is it?" She asked._

_"That's a locket. It's a necklace that can keep a picture inside, and... there's a special picture inside of this one." Her mother answered._

_Alicia looked interested as she opened the locket. She saw the picture in question, which showed her father and older brother inside of it._

_"It's you and baby me, with..." She said._

_"Your father and older brother." Her mother revealed, closing her eyes._

_"My... papa, and... my brother?" Alicia said in surprise._

_This was the first time she had even realized that she had a father, being too young to realize it wasn't normal and for other kids to point out it wasn't._

_"We took this picture on the day you were born, as your father had to leave for the other part of Domino City due to his job, taking your brother going with him as an aid. Because of that... we were separated because of what happened four years ago." Her mother explained, tearing up slightly._

_"When Domino City split into New Domino City and Satellite?" Alicia asked, having heard it enough from people to be aware of it._

_Her mother nodded._

_"Your father and brother... are stuck in the Satellite, and I don't have the means to get them home." She admitted._

_Alicia soon saw her mother's tears, and then looked towards the window, which was not unlike the Satellite. You could look in its direction, but what was beyond it was out of reach. Just as the ocean and many other factors divided New Domino from the Satellite._

_Thinking about that and seeing her mother's crying face, as well as her own wish to see her father and big brother again... Alicia's chose her path._

* * *

_Three years past, with Alicia now 7 years old, doing a lot of studying about subjects' way beyond a girl her age would normally learn. As she did this..._

_"Alicia!" Her mother shouted, opening her door._

_"I didn't do anything!" She screamed._

_Her mother blinked in surprise, with Alicia blushing a little before letting out a nervous laugh._

_"Sorry, I thought you were shouting just now because I was in trouble." Alicia apologized._

_She cleared her throat in response._

_"What is it? Did something bad happen?" She asked, curious to what could make her mother shout as she just head._

_"No, just the opposite. I just got a package for you in the mail... and look who it came from!" Her mother answered._

_Holding a small package out, Alicia took it from her mother._

_Her eyes widened as she saw the last name printed on it, realizing by the first name it could only be from one person._

_"This is... from dad!" She gasped._

_Opening the package, she noticed a note from it, and began to read it aloud for her mother to hear._

**_"To my beloved Alicia. For 7 years, the sea has literally been between us, keeping me from seeing what kind of wonderful person I'm certain your mother has raised you to be, and I regret that there may be many more years I'll miss alongside them because your brother and I are trapped here. Despite that, I wanted to somehow be a father to you at least once, so I begged Sector Security to send you what's inside this package."_ **

_Seeing the message ask her to finish open it before continuing, Alicia did just that and then saw something she didn't expect._

_It was a deck of Duel Monsters cards, making her gasp._

**_"This was a deck that I made through winning a contest, but I never got to use it because my life brought me to your mother, and I found things more important than dueling to support your mother, your brother, and planned to support you. That's why... I want you to have it, so part of me is always giving you strength. To most in the Satellite, any cards represent our hope for a better tomorrow. As such, carry my hope. Carry it until we can see each other again."_ **

_At that moment, tears fell on the letter as Alicia began to cry._

_"Dad..." She said, hugging the deck close._

_Her mother hugged her from behind, tearing up as the same feelings suddenly hit her._

* * *

_Five years later, Alicia was inside a card shop, looking at the Speed Spells she bought._

_"So, did you get anything good?" The owner asked._

_"Yeah, I think with these, I can make a Turbo Deck that focuses on increasing speed. It really fits the nature of my Tech Genus monsters." She replied._

_The owner chuckled._

_"Your joke about Turbo Duels or a literal reply aside, you sound pretty confident. Good luck." The owner smiled._

_Alicia smiled before walking out of the store, though as she did, she was suddenly hit in the face by something._

_"Eh!?" She exclaimed._

_Grabbing what hit her on the face, she gasped as she saw a Dragon-type Synchro monster, and once that had a great effect that made it unlikely it was flying in the air due to someone tossing it for being a weak card._

_"I wonder if someone lost this-" She wondered aloud._

_Before Alicia could even finish that sentence, a scream left her mouth as her left arm suddenly felt like it was on fire, making her hold it._

_Once she regained enough sense to actually look at it, she saw a glowing red mark on it. For some odd reason, she felt like three things were trying to attach to her body without any warning or presence._

_She gasped as the glow vanished, though the mark itself was left behind on her skin as if she always had it._

_"What the? What is this!?" She questioned._

_Looking at the card again, a sudden sensation pulsed through her._

_It was almost as if... this card was meant to be hers all along._

* * *

_The scene opened to half a year before the present day, showing Alicia breathing heavily as she put her wrench down, smiling at she completed her Duel Runner after years of hard work._

_"Finally. It took forever, but it's everything I dreamed it would be." She smiled._

_"So, you're hoping to become a Turbo Duelist, are you?" Someone inquired._

_Screaming in surprise, Alicia turned around to see the clown-like face of Lazar, the right-hand man of Rex Goodwin, making her eyes widen at the mere fact he was present in her garage._

_"Uh... yeah, I've been working to become one, as I think it's the most likely way I can earn the right to get my father and older brother out of Satellite." Alicia admitted._

_Lazar smirked at that, slightly creeping her out... until he offered her an envelope._

_"What's this?" She asked._

_"We're having a tournament to decide the Champion among the female Turbo Duelists, and Director Goodwin has chosen to invite you to as one of the participants." Lazar revealed._

_"Eh? But... I haven't even ridden a Duel Runner yet!" She asked._

_"The tournament won't be for half a year, so you have time to learn. Also, if this still don't feel like accepting, what if I told you the winner can make a request to Director Goodwin." Lazar revealed._

_He laughed slightly._

_"A request, such as... perhaps bringing your family stuck in Satellite to the city?" He mentioned._

_Alicia's eyes widened, immediately grabbing his hands._

_"I accept! No, I'll win it!" She declared, finding her fire._

_The determination she felt at that moment was so intense, she failed to notice the sneaky smile forming on Lazar's face._

* * *

Her last flashback ended, with the crowd watching her new Dragon with awe.

As this was going on, Director Goodwin was watching this from above, currently speaking with someone.

"Wait, if this appeared after I first grabbed your card, and now while I'm summoning you..." Alicia realized.

She looked at her Dragon.

"Then, does that mean... you really were meant to be my card?" She asked, her eyes already wide.

Her Dragon seemed to briefly look at her and nodded its head, making her eyes widen in response.

"OK, that's admittedly an impressive Dragon you have there, but it's still nothing compared to my Chaos King Archfiend and its effect!" Izumi replied, having not noticed the conversation between Alicia and Crystal Mirror.

Just as Chaos King Archfiend prepared to swap Crystal Ice Dragon's attack and defense...

**[Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS: Opening 1]**

"I activate Crystal Mirror Dragon's effect! If you target it with a monster effect, or attack it with a monster whose effect activates in battle... Crystal Mirror Dragon negates the effect, and depending on when the effect was activated, either ends or skips your Battle Phase!" Alicia countered.

"What!?" Izumi exclaimed.

"And that's not all! If my Crystal Ice Dragon activates this effect, then all of your monsters have their attack points permanently cut in half!" She continued.

Izumi was further horrified after hearing that.

**"Furious Flurry!"**

Crystal Ice Dragon turned towards Izumi's field and unleashed a powerful blizzard, causing ice to stick onto her monsters' bodies.

**(Chaos King Archfiend | ATK: 1300)**   
**(Archfiend's Call | ATK: 1250)**

"I... I switch my Archfiend's Call to Defense mode, and end my turn." Izumi replied, sweating slightly.

Alicia reached for her next card.

"My turn, draw!" Alicia shouted.

**Turn 8: Alicia (4 Cards)**

**Alicia Fenster - SC: 6  
Izumi Nakajima - SC: 7**

"It's game over for you Izumi, because I activate my Trap card, Dragon's Rage!" She continued.

"Oh no, but that-" Izumi realized.

"Let's my Crystal Mirror Dragon deal you piercing damage, meaning Archfiend's Call is now fair game!" Alicia confirmed.

She turned her Duel Runner around and looked Izumi.

"Now, for my Dragon's other effect? Because its name is Crystal _Mirror_ Dragon... it can attack you twice!" Alicia revealed.

Izumi's eyes widened.

"Battle! Crystal Mirror Dragon, attack her Chaos King Archfiend and Archfiend's Call, and end this duel!" She ordered.

Crystal Mirror Dragon roared before flying up high, then diving as the sunlight hit it.

Everyone watched the solid Dragon split into two translucent ones, with the one on the left spinning Clockwise and the one on the right spinning Counterclockwise as it neared both of Izumi's Archfiend monsters.

**"Reflective Revolution!"**

Icy cyclones formed around before as they smashed through Izumi's monsters, causing both to release pained growls before exploding.

**Izumi Nakajima - 0 LP**

**WINNER: Alicia Fenster**

Izumi screamed as her Duel Runner activated its automatic break, blasting her with steam as she spun to a stop.

"And we have our winner! Without a single duel to stop her speeding journey, Alicia Fenster, the Lightspeed Legend... has become the new female Champion of New Domino!" The MC announced, throwing his head back as he said it.

The crowd went wild, with even Izumi's fans cheering as Alicia waved to the crowd, taking her well-earned victory lap.

Once she stopped near Izumi, her opponent pulled off her helmet, revealing her short brown hair as she let out a small sigh.

"Well, I guess the better duelist won." She smiled.

Alicia took her own helmet off at that moment, shaking her head and swinging her hair around as the full features of her face were shown.

She had chocolate brown eyes, with long smooth hair that was mostly blue and reached the bottom her chest, revealing the light blue came from a unique area of her bangs that was light blue in color.

"Honestly, I'm not sure how things would have gone if you hadn't attacked me when you did." Alicia admitted.

"Don't be so modest. Even if I didn't, you had a solid combo built up. That's the kind of dueling one needs in order to be a Champion, for one gender or overall." Izumi replied, knowing luck played no role in her defeat.

Hearing that and seeing Izumi hold out her hand, Alicia's eyes got a little misty as she accepted it, making the crowd cheer.

"And our two duelists leave this duel with a handshake to show they were good sports! This is what dueling is all about!" The MC announced.

Izumi soon got on her Runner and put her helmet back on.

"Now that you've beaten me, Alicia Fenster, I have one request for you. Win or lose, go show Jack everything you've got!" She stated.

She drove out of the stadium, making Alicia look at her retreating form in surprise.

'I will, that's a promise.' Alicia thought, smiling as she did.

**[Insert Song End]**

Back in Goodwin's area, he saw the footage and the readings that were emitted when Alicia summoned Crystal Mirror Dragon, including the mark on her arm.

"There's no doubt about it. She holds the Mark of the Dragon's Body." Goodwin stated with a smile.

Little did Alicia know that from this moment on, her dueling was about to become part of something bigger.

* * *

**_~ 2 Years Later: New Domino City_ **

Following her victory against Izumi to become the official Dueling Queen of New Domino, both good and bad came to Alicia's life.

Like promised, she was able to request for her father and older brother to be brought out of Satellite, and her Duel Runner's advanced specs helped give her family support. A year after her victory, each member of her family gained a prominent role in a company that made Duel Runners they eventually inherited.

The downside? While her father returned, her brother did not... as he apparently died in a fire that threatened to kill a lot of children in Satellite alongside a kind man that her father didn't know the name of. Because of this, he was unable to return and fully reunite their family.

"Come on, please work!" Alicia begged.

Right now, Alicia was shown to be in her personal workshop/lab as she used a model Runner that tested a new Duel Runner part, which was currently an engine.

*"PUFF!"*

Suddenly, a bunch of smoke went off, making her eyes widen as she fell to the side before she started a violent coughing fit.

"Not again!" She shouted.

Crawling to a panel, she opened a ventilation shaft to have the smoke expelled out of the room, covering her mouth as she opened the engine panel to see it had been fried... just like the last 17 models had been.

"Seriously, why is this Planetary Particle Engine so hard to create compared to a giant Ener-D reactor!?" Alicia complained, seeing her most recent failure.

She soon moved to her couch and slumped onto it.

*"RING! RING! RING!"*

*"RING! RING! RING!"*

Hearing her phone go off, Alicia lowered her head and opened it, seeing it was from Director Goodwin.

This briefly reminded her of what happened after losing her title match against Jack.

* * *

_Alicia and Jack were shown dueling, with Alicia having Crystal Wing Dragon, two Rush Rhinos, a Warwolf, and a Booster Raptor on her field. Jack had a Big Piece Golem, and was about to make the move that would end the duel._

_"I summon my Dark Resonator, and now that I have, this duel is mine!" Jack announced._

_"Oh no, with your Big Piece Golem out, that means you can summon-" Alicia realized._

_Right after saying this, she was distracted as a red marking briefly glowed on Jack's arm, getting his attention as he felt it burn._

_Seeing this made Alicia's eyes widened as she saw the wing-like marking on his arm, which was similar yet different to hers._

_"Heaven and Earth, tremble before the King's might and blaze like a mighty hellfire. Let the power of the one true supreme ruler be carved into your soul!" Jack chanted._

**_"SYNCHRO SUMMON!"_ **

_A huge sphere of flames form before a demonic looking Dragon that was mostly red and black with wings that were orange like a fire broke out of it, flexing both claws._

_"The savage soul! Level 8, Red Scarlight Dragon!" Jack announced._

**_Red Scarlight Dragon (DARK)_ **

**_Level 8 - Synchro_ **   
**_ATK: 3000 | DEF: 2000_ **

**_(One Tuner and 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters)_ **

**_Effect:_ ** _  
**This card can activate only one of these effects every turn:  
\- After damage calculation, if this card attacks a DEF position monster your opponent controls: All DEF position monsters that your opponent controls are destroyed. This card must be face-up on the field to resolve this effect.  
\- Destroy all non-Synchro Monsters your opponent controls that have ATK less than or equal to this card, then inflict 500 damage to your opponent for every monster that was destroyed. This card cannot attack the turn it activates this effect.** _

_Both his Dragon and Crystal Mirror Dragon unleashed a strong roar, almost as if challenging each other._

_"I activate my Dragon's second effect! By sacrificing my Red Scarlight Dragon's right to attack this turn, it destroys every monster on your field that isn't a Synchro Monster, and then you take 500 points of damage for every monster destroyed by this effect!_

_Alicia began to sweat._

_'And right now, I have four that qualify!' She realized, along with how she lacked card protection._

_"Now go, Red Scarlight Dragon!" Jack announced._

_Red Scarlight Dragon roared as it flew up slightly and then struck the ground, creating a wave of flames that swallowed all but Crystal Mirror Dragon._

**_"Absolute Scarlight Destroyer!"_ **

_Alicia was soon struck by the flames, causing her Duel Runner to release steam before coming to a complete stop._

**_Alicia Fenster - 0 LP_ **

**_WINNER: Jack Atlas_ **

_She took off her helmet, sighing as Jack took his victory lap._

_"Guess I lost this duel..." She smiled, accepting her defeat._

_She quickly drove off the field, knowing Jack wasn't one to congratulate his opponents after winning a duel like Izumi was, and as she reached the garage..._

_"Excuse me."_

_She came to a stop, seeing Director Goodwin standing before her._

_"You're... Director Goodwin!?" She said in surprise._

_"I'd like to talk to you about something. We can discuss the details about your request for becoming the Duel Queen afterwards." Goodwin stated._

_Alicia felt a little nervous, but wisely realized she should hear him out before making assumptions._

* * *

_Looking around a strange hall that resembled a pathway you'd find in an ancient ruin, Alicia felt a little nervous._

_"Uh... I hope you don't mind me asking, but this place isn't cursed, right?"_

_"There's no need for you to worry. If there's any power in these ruins, it would be one that fights against curses, rather than unleashes them." Goodwin answered._

_Alicia let out a sigh of relief._

_After they walked a bit further, both of them entered a room where a giant altar could be seen, leaving Alicia's eyes wide at what she saw. However, that was the smaller of the surprises she saw due to the giant red marking of a Dragon on the floor._

_"What the? Director Goodwin, is this an actual altar I'm seeing!?" She asked._

_"It is, and one that you have a connection to, due to the Mark of the Dragon on your arm." He answered, turning to her._

_Her eyes widened as she noticed her Mark glowing, but for once, it didn't burn her while it was emitting its strange glow._

_"Mark of the... Dragon?" She repeated in surprise._

_As her mark kept glowing, a divine-sounding roar could be heard, prompting the large mark on the floor to glow, but only one section out of many. Specifically, it was the Dragon's body that made up most of the glowing design on the floor._

_"I get the feeling you aren't just the Director because you were voted in or something like that, am I right?" She realized._

_"You would be correct. Now, I need you to listen to everything I say, because despite how crazy it might seem? It is the full and honest truth." Goodwin answered, closing his eyes._

_"Considering the damage caused by Zero Reverse? I'm pretty open-minded to what you have to say." Alicia replied._

_"That's good." He smiled._

_Alicia listened as he explained everything that he'd eventually share with Jack long after hearing about it. As she listened to the nature of the Crimson Dragon, and its ancient enemies... a look of terror formed on her face._

_"So, are you saying... I have to stop them?" Alicia asked, understandably terrified._

_"Yes, but not alone, for the Crimson Dragon has seven champions." Goodwin revealed._

_"Seven?" She repeated._

_She gasped as she recalled the glowing mark she saw on Jack's arm, and how their Dragons reacted to one another during their duel._

_"Wait, I saw a mark on Jack's arm! He's one of the other six, isn't he!?" Alicia realized._

_"That's correct. He wields the Mark of the Dragon's Wings, while you possess the Mark of the Dragon's Body." He revealed._

_"And the other five marks are..." She asked._

_"The Dragon's Tail, the Dragon's Hands, the Dragon's Feet, the Dragon's Heart, and the Dragon's Head that leads all seven " Goodwin confirmed._

_He lowered his head, closing his eyes._

_"I have been searching for them since the time of Zero Reverse signaled the return of the Crimson Dragon's ancient enemy. Unfortunately, I've only managed to find two of the Signers, those being you and Jack." He continued._

_"And you want me to help you find the rest somehow, I'm guessing." Alicia realized._

_Goodwin didn't answer, but her look was enough for her to tell he was saying yes._

* * *

Ever since then, Alicia had been helping Goodwin in exchange for getting her father home and her family's new influence in Duel Runner advancements.

She knew that Goodwin had currently found three strong leads for Signers among New Domino, and would confirm his suspicions through an upcoming tournament that would let them detect their marks. That left them to find the two who were likely still in the Satellite.

The fact that he was calling may have meant he found one of them, if not both, so he answered the phone to see if that was true.

"Alicia here, what's up?" She answered.

"Hello to you as well. Before I get to the important things, how's the development of the Planetary Engine going?" Goodwin answered.

"Still failing. I can't figure out what's going wrong with applying Dr. Fudo's theory to a smaller machine, but I can't get it to properly work. It doesn't help I know we're running out of time..." She admitted.

"Well, I have good news. I've found a possible Signer, and that I'm right about them having a mark, he might just be who you need to complete your engine." Goodwin continued.

"Seriously!? Who is it, and what do you need me to do?" Alicia asked.

"I've sent the data to your computer. Take a look." Goodwin answered.

Alicia walked over to it, and saw the file on a Duelist by the name of Yusei Fudo, making her eyes widen at his last name.

"Fudo!? As in... the son of Dr. Fudo himself!?" She asked.

"The very same, and he also happens to be a childhood friend of Jack's that was why he made it to New Domino, due to some influence from my end." He confirmed.

Alicia went silent, which Goodwin picked up on.

"Now, now. Calm down. At the time, I didn't see any signs of Yusei being a Signer because back then, he wasn't in the possession of a Signer Dragon like you and Jack." Goodwin explained, trying to dispel the tension.

"In other words, it finally reached him like Crystal Mirror eventually found me?" Alicia realized.

"Yes, but we need him to summon it to be sure. As such, I'd like you to set up a situation where we can get him to duel, so do you mind calling your Uncle for me?' Goodwin requested.

"Guess with how little time we have left, there are some dirty things you have to do." She sighed.

She got a second phone, dialing in a certain number.

"Alright, I'm calling him right now. When, and if we confirm Yusei's a Signer, I'll make sure to call you back to confirm it." Alicia continued.

"I hope for good news then." He smiled.

He hung up, right as Alicia got in touch with her Uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Trudge? I need a favor." Alicia requested.

* * *

Within the Satellite, the sight of Officer Tetsu Trudge could be seen as drove through the island on his Security Duel Runner, talking to his Niece.

"So, he's found another one here?" He asked to confirm.

"Yeah, does this Yusei Fudo sound familiar?" Alicia asked.

"I've definitely heard of him before. Not much, but enough to know he's been building a Runner for the last two years. If he really is a Signer, then that would easily explain his strange desire in trying to escape the Satellite." Trudge replied.

Alicia nodded through her end of the call.

"Do you know how good this Duel Runner is?" She inquired, trying to make a plan.

"Seems pretty solid, but I think he's currently using a bad chip." Trudge recalled.

"Ah, then let's use that." Alicia decided.

Trudge raised an eye as she explained everything, which is when he formed a smile of interest.

"I see, so use it to set up a duel that should push him to summoning his Dragon." He realized.

"Think you can do it?" She asked.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Trudge jokingly answered.

Alicia giggled in response.

"Alright then, I'll leave it in your hands. Just like me know if you see he has a mark or his Dragon's name is either..." She replied.

"Got it." Trudge confirmed.

She hung up, leaving Trudge to contact Satellite's Security office.

"Trudge here, we've got a potential Code Crimson." He greeted.

As this was happening, a Red Duel Runner could be seen parked in another part of the Satellite, with its rider removed his helmet before he looked towards the sky.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the first lap known as Chapter 1, and as you've probably realized due to her running a Tech Genus deck? Alicia is none other than Bruno's ancestor during the present-day era of 5D's. Before anything else, this doesn't prevent him from appearing, though it will likely leave Bruno to only appear under his Dark Glass persona, which I'll be using (along with some other sub names) over Vizor.**

**A few things I'd like to bring up about her Tech Genus deck? It's basically the prototype to Bruno's, as her monsters lack their anime effects and aren't also considered Machine-types, since Bruno's evolved into how we see them in the anime because of the evolution from the bad future. That's all I'll say for now, other than her Signer Mark is the same one from Stardust Accelerator in design, as the Signer Marks do look a little different when in their separated forms.**

**Jack's Dragon is also a little different, as I merged its 5D's and ARC-V incarnations together into one, then altered its effects a little. Its name is meant to reference that, since the lack of Archfiend/Daemon's makes it look more fearsome without the part of its name fitting the demonic appearance it has. Giving it the abilities it has is also meant to balance it against Crystal Mirror, since otherwise... Jack would have trouble dueling Alicia, due to how its effects work.**

**One other change you'll have noticed is that I mentioned Yusei had no Dragon when Jack took his old runner, so does that mean he still has Stardust Dragon in this story? He does. Since he's usually without it, I decided rather than having it get stolen, he just wasn't in possession of it until sometime after making his second Duel Runner. How that will change things is what I feel will really make things exciting.**

**Last thing before we end this chapter? As you may have noticed in the summary, the story says it's OC/Crow, so I think it's pretty clear that Alicia and Crow will get together, though I won't say any more about that until it finally happens. Well, besides that it's partially because if you count Jack and Carly having a relationship before that got retconned, he's the only guy of the main 5D's trio who didn't get a girl. With all of that said, I hope everyone enjoys this story.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are, driving into the track for Chapter 2! Also, that's going to be the last road/riding-based pun I'll make in the start notes, especially since I'd likely end up repeating a few of them (and many times) if I tried to do them for _every_ chapter. Anyways, before we officially begin this chapter? There are a few things that I'll need to talk about here.**

**First of which, because this is an AU story, there are going to be certain things from canon that will either change (like with Jack's Dragon) or not show up at all. Things that don't show up from canon will either be shown through the chapters, or I'll mention what they are if I feel their absence is something that many will likely notice. One main reason I say this now is because there's going to be a noticeable instance soon enough.**

**Next up is how much Alicia really knows about everything, and that's very little. Despite what was said last chapter, Goodwin told her _less_ than Jack, since she's not the Champion like he is. Not only that, but she doesn't even trust Goodwin because of how mysterious is. This chapter will be revealing the reason Alicia is even aiding his search for the Signers to begin with, just to emphasize this.**

**Lastly, before we begin? This chapter might come off as looking incredibly messy when you read through it. I'd apologize for that right now, as the events being covered in this chapter, alongside with my plans for the story have made it one of those kinds of chapters that's always gonna be somewhat iffy due to its structure. Luckily, this should be the only chapter in this story this happens with, since the Fortune Cup is where this story will be able to truly shine.**

**With all of that covered? Let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**[Chapter 2 - Shooting Star of Satellite]**

Within part of the Satellite, a group of three guys could be seen as they watched a video feed of Jack in a title defense match against Hunter Pace, a former Champion that Jack dethroned during the tournament where he gained the title of Duel King.

The Duel was about to end, with Jack having summoned his Ace monster, in the perfect position to demolish Hunter's field.

"Battle! Red Scarlight Dragon, finish him!" Jack shouted.

**"Absolute Scarlight Destroyer!"**

Red Scarlight Dragon roared, unleashing a powerful flare from its mouth, burning everything on Hunter's field as he let out the scream that signaled his uncontested defeat.

**Hunter Pace - 0 LP**

**WINNER: Jack Atlas**

His Duel Runner released steam as its emergency break went off. While this was happening, the three guys failed to notice a red Duel Runner slowly driving into the tunnel they called their home.

The rider of this Runner soon came close to the area, and began slowing to a stop.

*"VROOM!"*

Hearing the sound of the engine whirring as he parked his runner in place, the three guys turned as the rider took off their helmet, revealing their spiky black hair with yellow streaks going across some of it.

"Oh, hey there Yusei!" Blitz greeted, holding a hand up.

"Sorry about watching the duel here. We'd have done it somewhere else, but the cable we rigged couldn't stretch any further." Tank apologized.

"Jack's still undefeated as always." Nervin remarked.

"Zip it Nervin! He doesn't want to hear how amazing Jack's been, considering he still owes Yusei for what he did!" Blitz shouted.

"Oh... right, sorry." Nervin apologized.

"Jack's the only one who should be sorry." Yusei replied, though seemed somewhat indifferent to the entire thing.

He set his Runner's kickstand up before connecting it to a nearby laptop, showing a program for his Runner's stats.

"So, where were you?" Tank asked.

"In the tunnels, testing a new Acceleration Chip." Yusei answered.

Looking at the screen, the results he got were... less than satisfactory.

"That one didn't work either?" Blitz asked.

"No, but at least this one survived the ride." Yusei confirmed.

Tank sighed as he leaned back on the chair he was sitting in.

"Your old Runner made it to the City, meaning your new one should be able to do the same, so why's the chip for this one not working?" He questioned.

"Stop talking about Jack and Yusei's Old Runner already!" Blitz shouted, his voice holding a clear warning of anger.

As this was happening, and Yusei was tuning his Runner while somehow managing to keep his mind off their mini argument, a younger boy that somewhat looked like a girl ran down the nearby stairs.

"Hey Yusei, you down here?" Rally called.

Everyone looked as Rally ran into view, panting as briefly stopped to catch his breath.

"Hey Rally, what's up?" Tank asked.

"I was lucky enough to find the perfect bargain for Yusei!" He answered.

That caught everyone's attention as he walked up to Yusei, pulling out a fancy chip that was in mint condition.

"Check it out, a Skyline 30 Acceleration chip!" He revealed.

"Skyline 30!? Aren't those incredibly expensive?" Nervin questioned, looking afraid.

"Let me see that." Blitz stated.

Grabbing Rally's wrist, he pulled it closer to examine it.

"Doesn't look like it's ever been used. You didn't steal it, did you?" He remarked, looking at Rally with suspicion.

"I didn't still nothing! I actually traded for this!" Rally shouted, looking insulted.

Tank, Nervin, and Blitz all gave nervous looks at each other. Rally's face didn't say he was lying, but the chip itself...

"Then how do you know that chip isn't a bootleg, or something with a virus? You still could have been ripped off." Blitz replied.

Rally flinched at that.

"While it isn't impossible for that to be real, almost no one leaves anything lying around here. The chances of someone having actually lost that and then it being sold for a bargain are around one in a billion at the very least." Tank agreed.

"And even if you didn't steal it, if the one who sold it to you did... your mark's gonna lead them straight to us." Nervin added.

Rally felt a drop of sweat slide down his cheek.

"Easy Nervin, and as for Blitz's worries, I know how to check for anything suspicious." Yusei intervened.

He held out his hand, making Rally smile as he handed the chip to him.

Yusei then pulled up a on the laptop, then placed a wire on the chip in a certain manner. Looking over it for a moment, the laptop saw no irregularities, surprising everyone.

"No way, that's the real deal!?" Blitz said in surprise.

"And it's just what I needed." Yusei replied, opening up a panel on his Duel Runner.

Taking out the old chip, he placed the Skyline 30 inside of it, and then closed it back up.

"Hey guys? I think we might wanna cover our ears." Nervin suggested.

Everyone did, and just in time as Yusei revved the engine again, only this time... the engine's sound was strong enough to create an echo!

"Wow... now that's what I call power!" Rally praised.

* * *

Meanwhile, from the crack on the rode their hideout resided under, Trudge could be seen looking at his Duel Runner as it got a signal from the Skyline 30.

"We've got the signal." He confirmed.

He turned to face the members of Sector Security who were currently behind him.

"Alright everyone, you know the drill! Send them scattering!" Trudge announced.

"Sir, yes sir!" They replied.

A few Helicopters activated their searchlights and aimed them at the crack.

* * *

Everyone inside noticed the light shining in, quickly recognizing what it is.

"Uh oh..." Nervin realized.

"Rally Dawson, you are in possession of stolen property! Escape is not an option!" Security announced.

Rally sweated at that, realizing he bargained for a stolen chip.

"I knew that chip had to have been stolen!" Blitz shouted, looking at Rally as he did.

Yusei held his hand out.

"It's gonna be alright." He reassured them.

"But how? Rally's marker means they can track us anywhere we try to run!" Tank asked.

"No worries, I've got that covered." Yusei replied.

He activated a jamming program, with the signal from Rally's marking being cut off, but not the signal from the Skyline 30 chip. Yusei then put on his helmet and got on his Runner.

"I've bought you a couple of minutes." He stated.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Blitz questioned.

"Take the East Tunnel. I'm taking this chip out for a Test Drive." Yusei answered.

His Runner's wheels began spinning before he drove off towards the stairway.

"You heard the man, let's bolt!" Blitz stated.

All of them ran out of the East Tunnel, while Yusei drove into Security's view.

"Everyone, chase after him like he's a criminal, and when he's cornered, let me in so I can set up the duel I'm sure he'll offer to get away. Just make sure not to look like that's our real intent." Trudge ordered.

Security began chasing after Yusei, their Duel Runners, better known as Duel Chasers due to their job, had their sirens going off as they followed Yusei for a bit.

'Man, I didn't think they'd be on me so quickly.' Yusei thought.

As he drove, the Helicopter's searchlights soon managed to shine on him.

"You on the runner, pull over! There's no use trying to escape!" Trudge shouted.

The chase continued until Yusei was forced to break to a stop, leaving Trudge and one other Officer to stand before the cornered Yusei.

"So, you tried to keep us off your friends' tails by making yourself bait. Unfortunately, it won't be long before we find them." Trudge stated.

Yusei simply stared at them.

"So, are you going to come quietly?" He inquired.

"I will." Yusei replied.

He soon pulled out his deck, making Trudge smirk.

"If you can beat me in a duel that is. If I win, me and my friends are free to go." He continued.

"The law does not negotiate with-" The other officer shouted.

"And what's in it for me if I accept this proposal?" Trudge inquired.

"B-But sir, Article-" The officer replied, shocked by his words.

"This Satellite believes he can actually out duel Security. Best we use him to show other Satellites that they can't defy us just because they throw out a deck of cards." He interjected, glaring at the officer.

The officer said nothing, following the act they were setting up before getting on his Runner and driving off.

"Well, should you accept the duel and win, you'll tell Sector Security to call off their hunt for Rally." Yusei offered.

"And how does that benefit me?" Trudge inquired.

"Because I'll say that I stole the chip, and tried to leave the scene, but failed to outrun your pursuit. A statement like that would likely bump you to Sergeant." He revealed.

Trudge hummed as he gave a smile, walking to his Duel Runner.

"You've got yourself a deal." He accepted, sitting down and preparing for the coming duel.

Soon after, both of them drove off as they began their Turbo Duel.

* * *

The duel was nearing its end, and currently, Trudge had Montage Dragon and Handcuffs Dragon on his field and 2500 LP. Meanwhile, Yusei only had two face down Trap cards on his field and 3100 LP.

"Battle! Montage Dragon, attack Yusei directly!" Trudge announced, facing Yusei.

**"Power Collage!"**

Montage Dragon's three heads charged a yellow, green, and purple beam in them before all three were unleashed at Yusei, striking him hard as his Runner somewhat shifted from the force.

**Yusei Fudo - 100 LP (SC: 1)**

Trudge knew with how far he had pushed Yusei, if there was any time for his supposed Signer Dragon to appear, then this was the turn he'd down it.

"I set a card face down, and end my turn." Trudge stated, emptying his hand.

Yusei reached for his next card, knowing this was his last chance to turn things around.

'Come on deck, don't let me down.' He requested.

Taking a deep breath, he drew his final card of the duel.

"My turn, draw!" He shouted.

**Turn Unknown: Yusei (3 Cards)**

**Yusei Fudo - SC: 2  
Tetsu Trudge - SC: 5**

He saw that he drew his Debris Dragon, and flashed a smile.

"Just what I needed." Yusei stated.

"Say what now?" Trudge questioned.

"I summon the Tuner monster, Debris Dragon!" Yusei stated.

A small white Dragon with yellow spots on its chest appeared.

**(Level 4, ATK: 1000 | DEF: 2000)**

"And now, to regain some of my speed, I activate the Speed Spell - Overboost!" He continued.

His Duel Runner suddenly picked up speed, driving past Trudge's Duel Chaser in the process.

**Yusei Fudo - SC: 8**

"Now, by removing 4 of my Speed Counters, I'll play the Speed Spell - One for One, and use it to remove the Quillbolt Hedgehog in my hand to summon Tuning Supporter!" He stated.

Sending both cards to his grave, his deck shot out a card that became a small mechanical creature with a wok on his hand.

**(Level 1, ATK: 100 | DEF: 300)**

**Yusei Fudo - SC: 4**

"And since there's a Tuner on my field, I'm able to bring Quillbolt Hedgehog back from my Graveyard!" He revealed.

An orange hedgehog with blue eyes and bolts for quills flew out of a blue portal, getting Trudge's attention.

"You're about to Synchro Summon a Level 7 monster, aren't you!?" He realized.

"Actually, when I use Tuning Supporter in a Synchro Summon, it can be treated as a Level 1 _or_ a Level 2 monster, which I will!" Yusei replied.

Tuning Supporter rose its hands up.

**(Tuning Supporter | Level 2)**

"Now, I tune my Level 4 Debris Dragon with my Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and Level 2 Tuning Supporter!" He shouted.

Debris Dragon flew up into the air, becoming four Synchro Rings as both monsters turned into outlines, and then four stars.

 _"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star, become the path its light shines upon!"_ Yusei chanted.

**"SYNCHRO SUMMON!"**

At that moment, a White Dragon that looked to be a fully-grown Debris Dragon, only with blue in place of the yellow, and emitting its namesake to light up the area around them.

"Soar! Level 8, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei announced.

**(Level 8, ATK: 2500 | DEF: 2000)**

The moment the Dragon appeared, Trudge pressed a button on his Duel Runner, transferring the info of the card to Alicia.

"Alicia, he brought out a Dragon, hurry and verify it!" He whispered.

* * *

Seeing the card data transfer over, Alicia looked at the files Goodwin gave her about the Seven Signer Dragons.

"Let's see... Stardust Dragon." She said to herself.

She watched as her files compared the card data with the file data, and then...

"Match confirmed!" Alicia revealed.

"So, what now?" Trudge inquired.

"Just keep going, and tell Security that if it looks like you'll win? Have them force your Duel Runner to malfunction." She replied.

With this information revealed, she started calling Goodwin.

* * *

Trudge quickly sent the message as he activated his Trap Card.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that Dragon won't do you any good when I activate Bottomless Trap Hole, which banishes it due to having more than 1500 attack points!" He countered.

"Actually, this Dragon will do me good, because a card on your field would destroy one or more of mine, I can release Stardust Dragon to negate its activation and destroy it!" Yusei revealed.

The bottomless hole appeared, right as Stardust's wings spread out to unleash a wave of starlight.

**"Victim Sanctuary!"**

Stardust disappeared as the bottomless hole sealed up, but not because it sucked Stardust Dragon inside, surprising Trudge slightly.

"I still got rid of your monster, which means you're finished on my next turn!" Trudge stated, pointing at him.

"Except when Stardust Dragon uses his ability, it returns to my field at the End Phase of the turn it was activated, but this duel will already be over by then." Yusei corrected.

"Say what!?" Trudge questioned, his eyes wide with worry.

With that, Yusei's other Trap card revealed itself. Trudge let out a loud scream as he realized saw what it was.

"Because my Stardust Dragon left the field, my Cosmic Blast will deal you its attack points in damage!" He revealed.

A rain of white cosmic energy flew through the sky and struck him.

**Tetsu Trudge - 0 LP**

**WINNER: Yusei Fudo**

Trudge felt his Duel Chaser release steam onto him, growling as he did.

"There goes my promotion." He muttered.

He ignored what Yusei said to him in response, simply waiting for him to drive off. Once he did, he contacted the rest of Sector Security.

"Office Trudge here, our Code Crimson has been verified. Be ready to prepare for when Yusei enters New Domino next month." He stated.

Yusei had no idea what path his future was heading towards, but he'd learn soon enough.

* * *

Alicia revealed that Stardust Dragon was in Yusei's to Goodwin, who smiled as he listened.

"So, now we only have one more Signer to find before the Fortune Cup, right?" Alicia asked.

"No need. Even with six Signers, I'm certain we have the means to awaken the Crimson Dragon, so I'll locate the final Signer while you focus on your opening match for the Fortune Cup and the Planetary Particle Engine." Goodwin replied.

Hearing that caused Alicia to blink a few times, confused by why he would only need six of the Signers, rather than all seven.

"Wait, why do you-" She asked.

She didn't even finish her sentence before the sound of the phone hanging reached her ears.

"The heck!?" Alicia questioned.

"Hey, Alicia!" A male voice shouted.

Hearing that voice, she turned to see a familiar pair of twins walk upstairs.

"Oh! Leo, Luna! Is it already time for our weekly dueling practice?" She asked.

"Yeah, you still gotta show me how to pull of my Synchro Summon combo!" Leo answered, an excited look on his face.

Alicia chuckled as got up.

"Right, let me go grab my Duel Disk and we'll get started." Alicia smiled.

She headed towards the stairs to her garage area, though briefly paused.

"Say Luna, do you need any help? I recall how nervous you've been about competing in the Fortune Cup." Alicia inquired.

"Well... if it's not a problem, maybe one duel wouldn't hurt." Luna replied.

"Of course not. Especially since aside from my Engine, the only thing I can really focus on is preparing for whoever I duel in the opening match." Alicia replied.

Sliding down the rest of the stairs, she got to her Duel Runner (otherwise known as the Lightspeed Blazer) before grabbing her hybrid brace and putting it on her right wrist.

"Duel Runner, disengage Duel Disk." Alicia requested.

"Disengaging Duel Disk." The Runner's system stated.

Part of her runner shifted, allowing her to pull off her customized Duel Disk and attach it to the hybrid brace, shifting itself to the right. Alicia then grabbed her ground Deck.

"I wonder if I should give Leo and Luna a sneak peek to what they might see?" She thought aloud.

Grabbing her Extra Deck, one of a few Tech Genus monster she recently added could be seen on top.

* * *

**_~ 1 Month Later: Satellite_ **

Back at the hideout of Yusei and his friends, everyone was watching as the former readied himself.

"So, today's the day you'll finally be go through the pipeline." Blitz stated.

"You sure you're ready for this? A test run is one thing, but the real thing is..." Nervin asked, as nervous as his name sounded.

"Ah, don't listen to him! Just hit the gas and don't look back!" Tank encouraged.

Blitz and Nervin gave embarrassed laughs at how only Tank's words seemed to be encouraging in any way.

"Found it!" Rally shouted.

The three of them turned as Rally ran into view, running up to Yusei.

"Here, for good luck." He offered.

Yusei saw it was a card called Turbo Booster.

"Your father's Turbo Booster? Are you sure?" He asked, knowing it was important to him.

"Of course! Besides, like my dad always said, you never know when you might need a boost." Rally smiled.

Yusei smiled back and nodded, slotting the card into his deck.

"You guys gonna be on the monitor?" He asked, putting his helmet on.

"Yeah, we'll go topside so we can get a clear signal. Now rev it up!" Rally confirmed, cheering him on.

"And don't slow down for nothing!" Blitz added.

Yusei nodded before revving his Duel Runner, and in doing so, making sure there was no turning back. As he did, he thought about Jack.

'It's time to settle the score.' He thought.

In almost no time, Yusei had already driven near the area with the pipeline. As a result, Sector Security got the alert from the Skyline 30, which was emitting its last use of its locator signal as it neared special radio waves.

"Movement detected! Yusei's gone topside to use the tunnel, everyone to your stations!" An officer stated.

"Get my wife on the phone and tell her to alert my niece about the situation!" Trudge stated, running off.

"Right!" The officer replied.

Trudge soon reached his Duel Chaser, making sure to put in his updated deck before he began the staged chase that had been set for the unknowing Signer.

* * *

Back in New Domino City, the scene opened to Alicia's place as she worked on the Planetary Particle Engine, stopping what she was doing as her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"It's me Alicia." Her Aunt replied.

Realizing what this was about, she put her tools down as she sat by her laptop.

"So, what's it look so far, Aunt Mina?" Alicia asked, setting up for the feed link.

At that moment, the link was formed.

"Your Uncle just left, so the duel hasn't started yet. Use that time to set where our side of Security should lead him once he makes it here." Mina replied.

"Got it, I'm setting up the route right now." Alicia nodded, typing fast as she pulled up the map.

While doing this, the duel between Trudge and Yusei began, with her occasional watching as she made sure things were going well enough that the 3-limit timeline didn't expire.

Eventually, Yusei's Nitro Warrior managed to finish win him the duel.

"That's one savage Synchro monster..." Alicia remarked, impressed by its effects.

The time limit expired as a quiet beep went off, prompting Trudge to drive away as he drove through the trash falling down, even driving on the ceiling and bending his Runner to get through the door before it fully closed.

"Everyone, Yusei's made it through! Satellite officers stand down and make sure my Uncle gets out of the pipeline safely! City officers, lead him this way!" Alicia shouted.

Rushing upstairs, and then to the upper floor, Alicia watched from the window to see when Yusei would arrive.

Yusei himself made it into the City, only for a bunch of Officers to show up with Tasers, forcing him to drive through the storm of electric shocks. Combined with officers forcing him onto a path towards Alicia's home...

*"CRASH!"*

Hearing that sound, but noticing it wasn't as near to her house as expected, Alicia ran outside and saw Yusei unconscious by a pile of trash.

"Ouch... he's definitely gonna feel that in the morning." She remarked.

Rushing over to him, Alicia somewhat hoisted him onto her back and began carrying him, pushing his Duel Runner towards her garage.

* * *

The following morning, Yusei felt his consciousness return as his eyes finally opened up, soon realizing he was on a couch in some kind of house.

"Huh? Where am I?" He asked.

"Ah, finally woke up, have you?" Alicia greeted, right as she walked into the garage.

Looking towards the doorway, she saw Alicia carrying a pair of plates with breakfast.

"Hope you don't mind what I made here. After all, I couldn't exactly ask you what you do or don't like while you were unconscious." She replied.

She placed one of the plates by him.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"Really? I haven't heard anyone ask me that question in the last two years. Most people in New Domino should recognize who I am." Alicia joked.

Yusei didn't say anything, since he didn't want to give away he was from the Satellite, though Alicia followed her question with a slight laugh.

"Calm down, I already know you came from the Satellite, and I'm not gonna rat you out to Security." She revealed, deciding to stop teasing him with her oblivious act.

That surprised Yusei a little.

"How did you figure me out?" He asked.

"Two reasons mainly. One, I know Duel Runners, and a lot of the parts I saw on the outside of yours are definitely not City standard, meaning they'd most likely to be seen on a Satellite-made Duel Runner that would repair or recycle them into a usable state. Two, because... my father was stuck in Satellite for 15 years before he could legally leave it." Alicia answered.

"Ah, I get it. Having family in Satellite means you'd be more sympathetic to the plight of the people living there." Yusei realized.

Alicia nodded, sighing slightly.

"I wasn't even a day old when Zero Reverse occurred... my mom didn't tell me about him for years, all because she wasn't sure how I'd take it. My drive to get him home became so strong that I decided to learn how to create Duel Runners and become a Turbo Duelist to get them home. Before I knew it, I was 15 and winning the title of Duel Queen, with only Jack Atlas keeping me from obtaining the Champion title." She explained.

Hearing her last sentence, Yusei recalled something.

* * *

_The scene opened to the earlier days of Yusei creating his second Duel Runner, where he was tinkering with part of the frame while Tank and Nervin were shown watching the live feed of Alicia and Izumi's duel for the Duel Queen title._

_"Looks like that Alicia girl is about to end this duel." Tank said, noticing the setup of her field._

_"Remind me what you two are watching again?" Yusei asked, looking towards them._

_"It's live feed of this tournament to decide who the Duel Queen of New Domino is, and therefore who's most likely to keep Jack from winning the title of Champion." Nervin answered._

_Yusei briefly stopped working to watch, seeing Alicia make the double attack with Crystal Mirror Dragon that won her the duel. Her name being announced moments after, followed by the sight of her removing her helmet for the crowd to see her face._

* * *

He gasped as he finally recognized her.

"Wait, now I know who you are. My friends and I saw you duel Jack for the Championship two years ago." Yusei realized.

"There was feed that actually reached there? Regardless of that... yeah, I'm basically the second best Duelist here." She confirmed.

She cleared her throat.

"Well, I should still give you a proper introduction. I'm Alicia Fenster." Alicia greeted, offering her hand.

Yusei accepted it.

"I'm Yusei Fudo." He greeted in return.

"Fudo? Ah, so you must Professor Fudo's son." Alicia replied, despite already knowing this.

Yusei looked confused by this.

"Oh, right. I guess you wouldn't know about your father. After all, he was definitely one of the casualties of Zero Reverse due to being right at the center of it." Alicia realized, feeling stupid for just blurting it out.

"No, it's alright. I'm more surprised you even know about my father. I never got to meet him, or my mother." Yusei replied.

"Ah, well that's a story." Alicia replied.

She took a bite of her breakfast plate before continuing, realizing where to start.

"Well, guess the story starts back to what preceded Zero Reverse in the first place, and it was his discover of what we know as Planetary Particles, which then led him to try and develop the Planetary Gear concept as his way of making unlimited clean energy. That's actually where you get your name, as Yusei itself means Planetary." She began.

"So, my dad was a famous researcher?" Yusei stated.

"Your mom too, but I do admit your father definitely achieved more than she did. Anyways, that concept lead to what we first call the Ener-D reactor. For what that is, think of a generator running just on the power of dueling, and you've pretty much accurately described what it is." Alicia continued.

She then crossed her arms.

"Problem is... back when the first Ener-D reactor, or I guess the original Ener-D reactor since only two have ever been made, was in development? Your father noticed that the tests were causing some strange side effects that made him decide it was unsafe. Unfortunately, the people paying for it refused to let it be shut down, but his successor soon learned the hard way his worries were right when..."

Alicia didn't finish, but Yusei could tell what she was implying by where she stopped.

"In a sense, it was Greed that left the Satellite in the state it was in." Yusei realized.

"Pretty much. The good news is the current reactor didn't replicate these same issues, for reasons I'm not sure about. It might be because Ener-D is named after dueling, and perhaps the original reactor didn't use dueling as the powering principle. That doesn't change the fact that Professor Fudo was right, but no one listened." Alicia replied.

She soon switched to a smile.

"That being said, we did make sure his final creation worked without the dangers. I myself have been inspired to create something using his Planetary Gear concept myself." She admitted.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, take a look at it." Alicia offered, walking over to her laptop.

Her pulled up her engine design, with Yusei noticing its high quality.

"An engine blueprint?" He inquired.

"Right, or more specifically, an engine blueprint made specifically for Duel Runners. I do a little work in advancing their technology and designs." Alicia answered.

She sighed a little, showing slight annoyance.

"The idea is so simple. The fact it runs on each part working together, just like in a way not unlike us duelists are powering the city together through our dueling, made me feel this engine could really change the entire world of speed for Turbo Duels and more. Unfortunately, each time I've tried to make it..." She explained, pointing behind her.

Yusei saw the Duel Runner frame she used for tests, which showed a crispy engine that seemed to have fried itself.

"It fries itself?" He guessed.

"Yeah. If I weren't wearing a face mask, I'm pretty certain I'd be in the hospital because of smoke inhalation, twice over." Alicia confirmed.

"Here, let me take a look at it. Maybe I can help you out there." Yusei offered.

"Go ahead. At this point, I'd take any kind of help that will get this engine working and used." Alicia replied.

She moved aside, letting Yusei look at part of the blueprint's programming, and after a minute or two...

"I think this is one possible issue. Because of the lowered GPM compared to usual engines, you're losing core momentum, which isn't a good trade off." Yusei noticed.

"Hmm? Whoa, I didn't even notice the GPM was that low. One of my alterations must have automatically changed it without me noticing." Alicia realized, seeing the issue.

That gave her an idea.

"Say, why don't I make you helping me finish this engine design be your way of paying me rent?" Alicia suggested.

"Paying rent?" Yusei repeated.

"If you go outside, then I'm pretty sure Sector Security will try and arrest you. Luckily, I have an Uncle on the force, so help me out with this engine, and I'll see if he can get your charges dropped. It'd be no different from a Satellite being officially brought to New Domino through the Director's permission." She explained.

Yusei thought about that.

'I guess it would be hard for me to settle things with Jack if Security could stop me anywhere I went. Not only that, but maybe this Engine design could benefit my Runner as well, and I doubt she'd be too against sharing it once it's done.' He thought.

"So, we have a deal?" Alicia asked.

"Sure, we have a deal. Though in return, I'd like to see if you could add this engine to my Runner." Yusei agreed.

"Fair enough. I can't exactly ask for your help without something in return. Although, if I'm going to be giving you one of these engines, then do you mind if I look over your Runner and try to improve it?" She requested.

"Deal." He approved.

They shook hands, cementing their deal.

* * *

About a week later, Yusei and Alicia were shown to have made a lot of progress on the engine program. Currently, Yusei was pointing out the benefits of a new addition.

"Basically, it's going to act as an external magneto optic drive." He stated.

"Perfect! That will free up-" Alicia smiled, adding in the additions while replying.

"Hey, Alicia!" Leo shouted.

She jumped a little, having not expected anyone besides Yusei or her parents to speak at that moment, causing her and Yusei to turn around as the twins ran into view.

"Oh! Leo, Luna! Didn't expect to see you two show up." Alicia realized, sighing in relief.

"Didn't expect us? You forget about our weekly practice?" Leo asked, looking a little hurt.

"Uh... yeah, I kind of did, but in my defense? I finally made some progress on my engine program, so my brain's been a little displaced as of lately." She apologized.

Leo's hurt expression was quickly replaced by an excited one.

"Really? Let me see!" He begged, trying to push his face near the laptop.

"Whoa! Leo, calm down! It's not a toy!" Alicia panicked, trying to hold him away.

While that was happening, Luna finally noticed Yusei.

"Alicia, who is this?" She asked.

Leo stopped as he finally noticed Yusei as well.

"This is Yusei Fudo, and he's the reason I had my breakthrough with my engine program in the first place. He's also a Turbo Duelist from out of town." Alicia introduced.

Alicia soon turned around to introduce the twins to Yusei.

"Likewise, this is Leonard, though he prefers to be called by Leo, and his twin sister Luna." She introduced again.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mechanic man!" Leo greeted.

Alicia flicked him on the forehead, making him rub it.

"What did I tell you about giving nicknames to people you've just met, and how they're rude?" Alicia reminded him.

"Uh..." He replied.

"She told you to not give them _because_ that's what makes them rude." Luna reminded him, sighing slightly.

Leo gave an awkward laugh in response.

"These two are... eccentric." Yusei remarked.

"Well, these two are from an area deep in the Tops region, and their parents are always on business, so I teach them how to deal once a week. Although, technically I'm just teaching Leo, since Luna's actually a dueling prodigy who just has a bit of an issue dueling in public." Alicia replied.

"I see." He replied.

Right at that moment, Leo remembered something and pulled out a pair of letters from his pocket.

"Speaking of dueling, look! Me and Luna got invited to be in the Fortune Cup!" He revealed.

Alicia's eyes briefly flashed with shock and worry, with Yusei noticing this.

"Both of you!? But... how!? Most of the people in that tournament are at least in their mid-teens!" Alicia questioned, using it to hide the real reason for her worry.

"I dunno, they probably did it because Luna's a prodigy, and they think I might be one too since I'm her brother." Leo answered, giving a toothy grin.

'Probably not...' Alicia and Luna thought.

Yusei noticed that Alicia seemed to be holding back some reason to tell them to drop out, but couldn't, almost as if something was preventing her.

"Guess I can't really say how they choose everyone when I'm not competing myself beyond an opening duel from one of the 16 competitors. If that's the case, then... good luck to both of you." She said, a tone of slight defeat in her voice.

"I don't need luck, because I'm going to win and duel Jack!" Leo announced, raising his hand up.

That caught Yusei's attention, with Alicia giving him a look that said _I'll explain later_.

"Well, if that's the case? Then I think we should skip today's practice." Alicia decided.

"Huh!?" Leo shouted in surprise.

"If we dueled now, then we'd know each other's decks, which wouldn't be fair if you somehow end up being the Duelists I face in the opening match." Alicia explained.

Leo pouted at that.

"Hey, don't give me that look Leo. It also means that if you do end up being my opponent, you get to show your skills to a whole stadium." She continued, winking as she did.

His eyes widened at that, suddenly gaining an excited look on his face.

"Yeah, I'll defeat you and then beat Jack!" He realized, his ego inflating even more.

"Oh boy..." Luna sighed, shaking her head.

"Come on Luna, let's head back and I'll start practicing with Dexter!" He shouted before running off.

"Wait, Leo!" She shouted, holding her hand out.

She sighed before placing her hand on her forehead.

"Sorry if I inflated his ego too much." Alicia apologized.

"It's fine. Just make sure if do duel him, that you deflate it before he embarrasses himself in his official matches." Luna replied.

Luna soon followed her brother out, and then Alicia went pale and fell on her couch.

"Seriously... why them?" She bemoaned aloud.

"I'm getting a feeling you don't want them competing for a different reason." Yusei assumed.

"Yeah, but I can't really tell you about it, and only because I doubt you'd believe me." Alicia confessed.

"Why is that?" He asked, raising an eye.

Alicia was about to answer, only to hear a knock as her mother poked her head in.

"Alicia, I got a letter for your friend here." She stated, holding the letter into view.

She gasped as she noticed it was a Fortune Cup letter.

"Oh, thanks for telling us mom. How about you make us some sandwiches for brain power while we read it over as an excuse to take a break on my engine design?" Alicia quickly suggested, pushing her upstairs.

Her mother blinked as the door was closed right after, making her tilt her head.

"What was that about?" She questioned.

Alicia slowly turned around, her face now even paler than before.

"You know how I just said this you wouldn't believe me before? Well... read this letter, because I have a feeling that as of now, you _will_ believe me." She quietly replied, holding the letter out to him.

Yusei had no idea what to say, so he just took the letter, and when he opened it up... gasped as he saw a picture of his friends from the Satellite.

"Let me guess, something that shows you've just been blackmailed?" Alicia guessed, almost as if expecting it.

"It's a picture of my friends from the Satellite." Yusei revealed.

"Then it's pretty clear. That's Goodwin's way of saying that if you don't participate in the Fortune Cup, then your friends will pay the price for your illegal entry into New Domino." Alicia replied, knowing exactly what the Director was doing.

Yusei seemed surprised by this, and she let out a deep breath before looking at Yusei.

"I guess there's some stuff I need to confess. However, do know this Yusei... I'm not a lap dog for Director Goodwin, because I've had two years to develop little trust in what that man's been doing behind the scenes, good intentions or otherwise." Alicia continued.

"You don't seem like a bad person, but I would like you to tell me the truth." He replied.

Alicia nodded, and started by revealing her Signer mark to him.

"What's that?" Yusei asked.

"It's called the Mark of the Dragon, and... it's pretty much the primary, if not the only reason you were even invited to the Fortune Cup, considering you have no records here in New Domino to get you applied to anything, much something related to dueling." Alicia answered.

She then began explaining everything, even admitting to the slight influence she had in guaranteeing that he got to New Domino, and that his friends were never going to be in actual danger. How the duel with Trudge, who she finally revealed was her Uncle, was only trying to get him to summon Stardust Dragon to verify his likely Signer status.

"Considering all I hid from you... I won't blame you if this kills any trust you had in me." She finished, lowering her head.

"Maybe most people would, but... you still told me truth after it all, and it's clear you didn't want to. Not only that, but it sounds like Goodwin's offering you something in the same way he's blackmailed me to be helping him as much as you already have." Yusei replied.

That surprised her, and then she slowly nodded to confirm the second part of his reply, taking a deep breath before she revealed what it was.

"My older brother... he apparently died in a fire 2 years ago, according to my father, while they were both trapped in Satellite. However, my father never saw his body during this event, so part of me doesn't full believe he's really dead. Goodwin says if I help him find the Signers, he'll let me go there to try and find proof of his fate." She revealed.

"So, in a way, you're mostly being bribed, but also blackmailed somewhat yourself." He stated.

Alicia sighed and nodded her head, her fists tightening.

"I... I know that he could really be dead, and I'm chasing an impossible dream to believe he's alive, but... I don't think I'll find closure unless I do this." Alicia replied.

"Don't worry, I get it. Many in Satellite have to hold onto hope in a similar way." Yusei responded back, understanding her situation.

Hearing that made Alicia sigh in relief.

"Because the Fortune Cup is so close, I just have to do the opening duel with whoever Goodwin decides on, and then I'll have between then and the Finals of the Fortune Cup to try and get the answers I need. This is just my guess, but threat he needs to find the Signers for? The Fortune Cup will end at the same time it arrives." Alicia theorized.

"How likely do you think that could be?" Yusei asked.

"I... honestly don't know, because it definitely feels like Goodwin's still hiding a lot from me. I'm not even sure if Jack knows anything, and if he even does, if he knows just as much or more than I do." Alicia admitted, looking worried.

She really hated that, and it was one strong reason she didn't trust Goodwin, despite knowing he was likely doing more good than harm.

"I guess right now, we have to play Goodwin's came, like it or not." Yusei realized.

Alicia sighed, lowering her head onto her table.

*"DING!"*

Raising her head back up, Alicia looked at her phone to see a message from Luna, and read it... right as her eyes widened.

"Oh god, why Leo? Why!?" She screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" Yusei asked.

"Luna just texted me that Leo and his friend Dexter are trying to look for the Black Rose! A duelist who's said to have the power to make her cards real!" She explained.

That caught Yusei's attention.

"Which means he might be in danger." He realized.

"Oh no, not might. Will." Alicia emphasized.

She quickly grabbed her helmet and started up her Duel Runner, not even bothering to put on her riding suit.

"And that's why I'm going to go stop him before he gets himself hurt!" She shouted.

"I'll come with you. We'll have a better chance of finding him that way." Yusei offered.

Alicia nodded her head.

"Look for any anywhere that has a lot of duelists, since Luna didn't hear where they heard she'd be making her appearance." She stated.

"Got it." Yusei replied.

Both of them drove off, hoping they'd find Leo in time.

* * *

After driving around for hours to find Leo, both Alicia and Yusei stopped by a duel arena with a large crowd watching it.

"I've looked everywhere else I could think of. This has to be the place." Alicia hoped.

"Is there any chance this Black Rose might not show up?" Yusei asked, looking at her.

Alicia just sighed, telling Yusei that if there was any chance that she wouldn't show, it was likely so small that it was almost guaranteed she would.

"Hey mister, do you know if the Black Rose is here?" Leo asked.

Hearing that voice, Alicia gasped as she saw Leo and Dexter asking a man that didn't believe in the Black Rose.

"LEO!"

Leo flinched as he and Dexter heard an angry Alicia walking towards them.

"H-Hey Alicia..." He greeted fearfully.

"Don't you, _hey Alicia_ , me. I nearly had a heart attack when Luna told me what you were doing!" She shouted, her face now inches away from his.

"Uh, well... Dexter said he altered his deck so he could-" Leo replied.

"Not an excuse! Seriously, have you even heard the rumors about the Black Rose? They say she doesn't even duel you unless she has a vendetta against you! If she did show, her monsters would attack you without a duel, and that's considered safer than dueling her. I repeat, _safer_!" Alicia screamed.

Leo lowered his head, and Dexter soon felt guilty himself.

"I'm sorry, the one who put the idea in his head was me." He apologized.

Alicia sighed, hugging Leo close while looking at Dexter.

"No, I should be sorry for losing my temper like that. I just don't want you to make your sister feel the same way you did when she was in that short coma. Even if they're not exactly the same, both the Black Rose and your sister have a deeper connection to Duel Monsters than most people." She apologized as well.

"Yeah... guess you're right, we'll go home now." Leo hugged back, genuinely regretting how he worried her.

Alicia smiled at him.

"Thank you, Leo. It takes a lot of courage to admit when-" She praised.

At that moment, she suddenly grabbed her arm, feeling a familiar sensation.

"Alicia? Alicia, what's wrong!?" Leo asked.

She didn't answer, and soon Yusei felt the same burning sensation in his arm.

*"CRASH!"*

*"SMASH!"*

*"WHIRL!"*

Looking to the side, everyone saw the area getting torn apart.

"Get down!" Alicia screamed.

She grabbed Dexter and Leo before falling to the ground, with Yusei kneeling for the same reason as a Dragon's silhouette appeared inside a large cloud of dust.

"What is that!?" Yusei asked.

"That's the Dragon who gave the Black Rose her nickname, the Black Rose Dragon." Alicia revealed.

At that moment, she saw her Signer Mark was now glowing, with Leo silently looking at it for some reason.

"Whoa! Why's your tattoo glowing?" Dexter asked.

After seeing this, Yusei pulled his sleeve down, looking at where his arm was burning, which caused him to see the mark resembling a Dragon's Head glowing in the same manner.

'The Dragon's Head!' Alicia silently gasped after seeing it.

From within the smoke, a figure walked into view, revealing a woman in a black cloak and wearing a white mask, with the only clue to her identity being the red hair spilling over some of her mask.

"Leo, Dexter, stay behind me." Alicia asked, sweating slightly.

They listened as they looked from behind her. Once she got close enough... a gasp left her mouth as she saw Alicia and Yusei's arms.

"Your arms! You also have Marks!" She shouted, her mask making her voice echo.

That caught the two by surprise.

"Wait, also?" Alicia asked.

The Black Rose gave an angry growl, playing a card in response.

"Wretched marks!" She announced with a venomous tone.

A flash went off, and she soon vanished.

"The power to make cards a reality... is really a power tied to the Crimson Dragon?" Alicia said, still in disbelief.

Yusei noticed his Mark had vanished, almost as if it was invisible compared to Alicia's.

"Whoa, it's... gone." She said in disbelief.

While that was happening, the Black Rose had vanished into a nearby alley way, taking off her mask as she took deep breaths.

'Those marks... why are there more than mine?' She thought, looking at it.

Before its glow faded away, the sight of a marking that resembled that of a Dragon's rear claws and its associated limb could be seen, or more specifically? A Dragon's legs.

* * *

Finally, the day of the Fortune Cup had arrived.

The scene opened to the stadium, where Alicia was in shown walking through the hall in her Riding Suit, heading towards Goodwin's office with a USB containing the Engine program's finished blueprint inside of it. Eventually, she made it to the room, where Goodwin was shown waiting for her.

"Ah, I didn't expect you Alicia, which I take means you have good news for me?" He answered, a smile of certainty on her face.

"That I do. I've finally finished it." She confirmed.

She held out the USB drive, getting Goodwin's attention.

"Ah, so the Engine program has finally been completed. Then am I to assume your Duel Runner has already applied this new engine?" He inquired.

"Mine and Yusei's, as I promised him that he'd get his own Planetary Particle Engine for aiding me in completing the engine's development. As such, any time he Turbo Duels will give you more evidence to its success." Alicia answered.

Goodwin nodded, and that's when Alicia took a deep breath, ready to make her request.

"Goodwin, Now that I've done this? When the opening duel is over... I want you give me permission to begin the search for my brother's whereabouts/fate. Have I finally done enough to be given that right?" She requested.

She felt herself sweat as Goodwin looked at her, scared at the possibility he'd say otherwise.

"I did promise you that, didn't it? Then I guess to deny that request would be squandering the effort you showed in helping me find the Signers." He recalled.

"Then... that's a yes?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, I shall allow it, but only have until the day before the Finals that decides who Jack's opponent will be." Goodwin approved, setting his conditions.

"Which is more than enough time to find the answers I need." Alicia smiled.

She bowed to him before running out, though briefly stopped.

"And I'll make sure to make this opening duel a great one as my way of saying thanks!" Alicia promised.

Alicia then continued running, with Lazar giving a slight laugh in response.

"You have an alternative motive for allowing her request, don't you?" He realized.

"I have strong confidence that the answers she'll find will also be what allows us to discover who the Seventh Signer is." Goodwin answered, confirming his suspicions.

He then looked at the window.

'It won't be much longer now. Soon, all of the Signers will be reunited.' Goodwin smiled.

With those words, the Fortune Cup's true purpose began.

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 2, which as I said in the start notes, might be kind of messy. To explain things due to what I skipped over? I like doing AU's that tend to push the boundaries of canon somewhat, so I decided to erase the Facility from the whole thing. That being said, it doesn't mean Yanagi, Tanner, and Blister won't make any appearances due to the nature of this being the story's beginning.**

**That being said, this is another reason why I had Yusei keep his Stardust Dragon, as I've never found a story where he doesn't end up getting marked and going to the Facility among the many stories here. Crow may get the same treatment since I don't recall canon explaining why he'd be released after what was at least two trips based on flashbacks from his time with the Enforcers, as it doesn't seem the Facility would set him free a second time. It's still a WIP.**

**Yusei also has the Head Mark from the start, and there is a reasoning for this, but it won't come up until sometime after the events of Episode 45, so that's something we'll be coming back to later on. For now, the Fortune Cup is about to begin, and this time, Leo is actually invited, so as a result? This version of the Fortune Cup actually has a total of 16 contestants, which fits into Alicia's request.**

**Following the opening duel she'll have near the beginning of Chapter 3, she'll be heading over to Satellite to find answers about her brother's fate, meaning she's going to meet with a certain Turbo Duelist who'll help her get some answers. Then again, if you recall the detail I said about her brother in Chapter 1, I think you already knew they would be meeting each other, if not? I'll say more once they meet.**

**I really don't have much else to say, other than I paired Trudge with Mina because of how often we saw them together by the time of the WRGP's events, and that Mina is the sister of Alicia's mom that was mentioned last chapter. That's partially why she managed to do what she did in this chapter, but only because got permission from them, so don't expect to see that happening again anytime soon, if at all, since I don't have any plans for her to do that again.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the part of Ch 3 that I did write, and everything that would have happened if this story wasn't discontinued.**

* * *

**[Chapter 3 - Stardust and Mirrors]**

The stadium was in an uproar as they eagerly awaited for the Fortune Cup's duelists to appear. Right at that moment, their wait came to an end as a cloud of smoke shot out from one of the garage entrance's.

Shortly after the smoke formed, the hologram of Jack Atlas' signature monster flew through it and let out its signature roar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Red Scarlight Dragon has taken to the skies, so you know what that means..." The MC announced.

Next to leave the smoke was none other than Jack's duel runner.

"Here he is! The Master of Faster himself, Jack Atlas!" He continued.

Red Scarlight Dragon landed on part of stage before Jack turned his runner to soar across the track guards and launch himself into the same space. The crowd all watched in awe as he made a perfect landing in front of his dragon.

After his runner came to a full stop, he pulled off his helmet and looked to the crowd before showing his signature pose.

"New Domino, let's say we kick this tournament into overdrive!" He declared.

The crowd exploded at those words.

"With those words said? It's time to meet the lucky duelists who've earned the chance to go head to head with Mr. Atlas... the Fortune Sixteen!" The MC revealed.

Part of the stage opened up to reveal the lucky contestants.

The MC quickly introduced everyone, and once he was finished?

"I'm sure all of you are ready for the first duel to begin. However, it won't be between any of our contestants." The MC revealed.

Right on cue, the other garage entrance had smoke go off as a familiar Duel Runner shot out and revealed Alicia.

"Time to Duel at Lightspeed!" She announced.

Her Duel Runner came to a stop, followed by her pointing towards the Fortune Cup's constants.

"I hope one of you is ready to throw your cards down, because just as the winner has the chance to duel Jack Atlas? We'll be opening this tournament by letting one of you have the chance to duel me!" Alicia revealed.

The crowd showed surprise as Alicia pointed at herself.

"If you want any chance to beat Jack, you need to see how well you can duel against me. Don't worry though. This duel won't knock you out of the tournament, so let's see who the lucky duelist is!" She continued.

With that, the 16 pictures of each constant began to glow one by one like they were a roulette. One that eventually stopped on none other than...

Yusei's picture!

* * *

_The duel between Alicia and Yusei begins, and Alicia summons Crystal Mirror through a Synchro Tuner on Yusei's turn (though it isn't considered an Accel Synchro because a Synchro Tuner wasn't required), but ultimately loses once he summons Stardust Dragon and uses the right cards with it._

_After losing the duel, Alicia heads to Satellite and runs into none other than Crow, who happens to share an indirect connection to her brother through Robert Pearson, who was one of the people who helped him with his work before his untimely demise. This leads to them getting into contact with Bolton, and while he's against helping at first due to his company's current financial issues, Alicia offers him a way around this. With that settled, he mentions how Pearson was dueling against someone with a dangerous card known as Blood Mephisto._

_Following this lead, the duo manages to find a duelist who happens to own the card, and Crow duels them. This duel leads to Alicia learning Crow is the final Signer, and Crow finding the Black-Winged Dragon card he thought was lost in the fire. Sector security incarcerates the duelists for his actions and Crow says his final goodbyes to Pearson as he renews his promise. Likewise, Alicia learns that her brother was also a casualty in the fire... saddening her, but giving her the closure she desperately needed._

_She then explains the Signer situation to him, and after dropping off his kids with Martha until he returns, they both return to New Domino and see the rest of the Fortune Cup, right up to the Crimson Dragon manifesting and seeing the past and future tied to their role as Signers._

_Now with the incoming danger nearing them, Alicia and Yanagi help explain more to the Signers that aren't Jack or Akiza, and that night? Yusei and Alicia both end up dueling a Drone of the Dark Signers, with Alicia's being tied to the Dark Signer of the Condor mark. Both of them win, but notice the power of Dark Synchro Monsters and how their opponents seemed brainwashed after the duel ended, with the decks they used disappearing shortly after._

_As Yusei and Crow return to Satellite, Alicia chooses to find answers in New Domino with the twins, while figuring out how to get Akiza out of the Acardia Movement on their side. During this, a figure known as Dark Glass shows up and challenges her to a duel. In just 3 turns, he completely demolishes her via using stronger Tech Genus monsters than hers, and an Accel Synchro monster that uses Synchro Tuners as a requirement._

_During this time, Alicia learns the twins got captured by the Arcadia Movement, and she goes to rescue them... right as three of the real Dark Signers make their debut. She gets inside to help the twins as the Dark Signer of the Condor challenges them to a 3 on 1 duel. While they're easily overwhelmed, things turn in their favor when Leo officially awakens the Heart mark and frees Power Tool Dragon from its armored prison, becoming Life Stream Dragon once again. Using the power of Life Stream Dragon, along with Crystal Mirror Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon (only her Spirit is sealed, the Luna of this story has the actual card), they nearly win._

_However, the duel's cancelled as a result of Sayer's loss to Carly, leaving the Dark Signer to flee after implying he knows Alicia somehow. After that, the story continues similarly until they head to Satellite, aside from Dark Glass making another appearance to challenge Alicia a second time. Before the duel, he gives her a Monster called "Diamond Synchron", and she uses it to try summoning a Synchro Monster alongside Crystal Mirror... only for it to fail due to lacking a Clear Mind._

_Dark Glass tells her she still has doubts and must push through, than leaves as they finally end up at Satellite, shortly before the Dark Signer of the Condor appears and challenges Alicia to a Turbo Duel... where she learns a horrible truth. The Dark Signer of the Condor... is Ray, her older brother! They exchange blows and words, and he reveals his desire at dying was to see his sister. With this said, Alicia pushes herself to end his suffering and achieves an Accel Synchro to summon "Rainbow Mirror Dragon", winning the duel. However, the victory leaves her screaming in anguish, right before the other Dark Signers appear._

_The remaining duels would be Jack vs Carly, Akiza vs Misty, Luna vs Devack, Leo vs Grieger, Crow vs Kalin, and Yusei vs Roman; each duel has their Dragons evolve either by Accel Synchro if its a Turbo Duel, or Burning Soul (aka Double Tuning) if it's a ground duel._

_When they fail to seal every tower, the duel with Rex Goodwin begins with all seven Signers uniting to duel him. During the duel, he summons the God of the Underworld as a monster (A/N: It has Wiraqocha Rasca's anime effect) that decimates everyone until only Yusei is left, who manages to unite the power of all their monsters via a card that lets him summon the Crimson Dragon itself as a monster and win the duel._

_Following this, the other Dark Signers sans Roman are revived, with Carly and Jack making their status as a couple official. Likewise, Alicia and Crow begin dating due to what they went through during the events of the Dark Signer war._

_Eventually, time passes until the WRGP nears. While Yusei, Jack, and Crow join up as Team 5Ds as normal, Alicia wishes to find her own team, and currently only has Carly (A/N: who kept her Duel Runner skills from her time as a Dark Signer) on her team until Akiza learns to become a Turbo Duelist herself. Throughout this, they duel with the dreaded Synchro Killers, and learn their upgraded forms cause their evolved Signer Dragons' protection to fail._

_Dark Glass appears once more, and reveals that there is a further level, and duels Alicia to show her the existence of Delta Accel Synchros, while also implying there's a form of Burning Soul that needs a total of 3 tuners to work. As such, everyone begins working to discover how to evolve their Signer Dragons into even stronger forms for this._

_Meanwhile, the WRGP officially begins, with the Synchro Killer threat returning via a Battle Royale, where the Signers encounter a male and female duelist who merge with their Duel Runners and are part of Yliaster's Seven Sages (there's a redheaded teen between Placido and Lucianno's ages, with another three members who are all girls based on Aporia's love interest), the same group Rex Goodwin was part of. This forces a duel where Yusei and Alicia summon their evolved Dragons, creating "Cosmic Blazar Dragon" and "Diamond Mirror Dragon" and defeat them._

_This is where they meet the other five Sages, and Jose receives Grannel, leading to the other Signers to go through various events to awaken their Dragons' stronger forms. The WRPG duels continue as in canon, but Team Taiyo instead duels Alicia's team (Team Future Speed) in the Semi-Finals before Team 5DS has their duel with Team New World._

_Unlike canon, Team New World is made up of Dark Glass, who says he has his reasons, and the leading male and female of the sages. During the duel, Dark Glass intentionally holds back, while the female sages fuse into one and deal big damage against Jack before Jose is up next and merges into Aporia to finish things off. This leads to a combination of Machinicle Infinity Cubic and Asterisk (A/N: This is what the female sages' monsters summon) to annihilate him._

_Crow is equally overpowered, but lasts long enough to set up the means for Yusei to win, taking down Aporia and then beginning the start of the final arc. Everyone duels together to stop the Divine Temple from falling against various duelists allied with Z-One, which includes Paradox from the movie, and Alicia duels against Dark Glass to learn a surprising truth..._

_He's actually a robot based on her ancestor, who Z-One made under the hope that the Signers could overcome him and prove the future can change by defeating the God he's made himself, right before sacrificing himself to help Alicia escape. Following that, the duel with Z-One begins, only with Clustering Wishes being used to merge all the Dragons into Shooting Quasar Dragon, and winning using it to defeat Sephiron and Z-one using 7 attacks empowered by each Dragon._

_After they succeed, the Crimson Dragon takes away their marks as their Dragons' souls leave their cards, as they no longer need to carry the burden of being Signers. Following this, the rest of the story covers the end, with Carly joining Jack on his journey, Alicia joining Crow on his future team, and Akiza's medical training leaving her with the promise of returning to Yusei._


End file.
